


Он улетел, но обещал вернуться

by majougari



Category: 17th Century CE RPF, Cardinal Richelieu - Fandom, Historical RPF, Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majougari/pseuds/majougari
Summary: Бездушный кроссовер с «Карлсоном».





	Он улетел, но обещал вернуться

— Сын мой, где вы были? Вас никто не мог найти! — воскликнула королева-мать, стоило ей увидеть входящего в залу короля.  
— Я был в Совете. Это именно то место, где король должен находиться в четверг. Неужели никто не догадался посмотреть там? — спросил Луи. Придворные содрогнулись: у него явно было хорошее настроение. Мария бестрепетно предприняла ещё одну попытку достучаться до чёрствого сердца сына.  
— Мы все так волновались. Вашему величеству не стоило причинять столько беспокойства своим любящим подданным, — сказала она.  
— В-вы волновались? — слегка заикаясь, выговорил король, что выдавало в нём некоторое напряжение. — Значит, я настолько для вас дорог?  
Мария придала своему лицу ласковое выражение.  
— Конечно же! Как вы могли усомниться в этом!  
— И вы бы не согласились со мной расстаться даже за сто тысяч миллионов? — спросил Луи наивным голосом.  
— Ливров или экю? — быстро уточнила королева-мать.  
Король саркастически улыбнулся.  
— Ну разумеется, не согласилась бы!  
— А придётся, — с глубоким удовлетворением в голосе заключил Луи. — Завтра утром вы выезжаете в Блуа.

Луи успел пообедать в тишине и спокойствии и даже уделить некоторое внимание игре на лютне, прежде чем его прервал тихий шорох, идущий от окна.  
— Ваше величество, что…  
Дю Плесси не замедлил явиться и был очень бледен. Луи поджал губы: ему не нравилось объяснять очевидные вещи, тем более столько раз подряд. Но с этой историей постоянно возникали вопросы.  
— Помнишь, как мы три года назад «пугали жуликов», накрывшись простынями и выскакивая из-за угла с криком «пиф-паф»? — спросил Луи.  
Тот молча кивнул.  
— Мне захотелось сыграть ещё раз. Интересно, Кончино понравилось? Он не успел сказать.  
Дю Плесси застонал и закрыл лицо сухими длиннопалыми ладонями.  
— Я немного усовершенствовал игру, конечно. Чем громче, тем веселее, правда?  
Луи вздохнул. Когда-то дю Плесси был замечательным воображаемым другом. Он тайком приходил в окно и отбирал королевскую печать. Учил юного монарха, как вести себя с иностранными послами и перечить маменьке, чтобы ей нечего было возразить, сочинял прекрасные эпиграммы, рассказывал, как можно уличить казначея в казнокрадстве, членов Совета в своекорыстии, придворных в двуличности и всех на свете в злонамеренности. Он умел правильно читать приказы, которые порой приносили Луи на подпись, и смешно скрипел зубами при виде редких и беспорядочных финансовых отчётов. А если кто-то разыскивал короля, они прятались в библиотеке, куда никто не зашёл бы без риска умереть или от пыльного удушья, или от тоски. Скучная рутина всегда оживлялась с приходом дю Плесси, который живёт в Люсоне, но теперь король вырос и больше не нуждался в детских играх.  
— Что ж, мне пора, — небрежно обронил Луи, наслаждаясь ужасом на лице собеседника, и поднялся с подоконника, где любил музицировать после полудня. — Я слышал, моя борзая сука ощенилась утром. Пойду, проведаю её.  
— Ваше величество! — воскликнул дю Плесси, всё ещё бледный, но, видимо, сумевший взять себя в руки. — А как же я? Способный министр в самом расцвете сил! Неужели я хуже собаки?  
— А ты умеешь ходить под соколом? — насмешливо спросил Луи.  
— Осмелюсь сказать, я и сам неплохой сокол, — с достоинством ответил дю Плесси и слегка поклонился.  
— Вот как? Не так уж ты хорош, раз пропустил всю охоту. Лети обратно в свой Люсон, может, выучишь там пару трюков на досуге.  
И король вышел из комнаты навстречу новой волнующей странице своего царствования, оставив разочарованного епископа оплакивать своё низвержение или бессильно грозить небу кулаком. Он не услышал смешка, с которым тот пробормотал: «Кажется, я вырастил чудовище» — и зловещего голоса, коим Арман дю Плесси, будущий кардинал Ришельё, пообещал вернуться.


End file.
